Great Fairy
---- Great Fairies are recurring characters in The Legend of Zelda series.The Great Fairies' appearance differs vastly between games, and most of them can be found living within a Great Fairy Fountain. ---- List of appearances by order of first release date. *Games **The Legend of Zelda (Game) - 21 February 1986 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 21 November 1991 **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - 1 August 1993 **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - 28 October 1998 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 21 November 1998 **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - 27 April 2000 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - 27 February 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - 27 February 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest - 28 November 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords - 2 December 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 13 December 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - 18 March 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - 4 November 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 19 November 2006 **Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 31 January 2008 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - 16 June 2011 **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition - 28 September 2011 **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - 4 October 2013 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - 22 November 2013 **Hyrule Warriors - 14 August 2014 **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D - 13 February 2015 **Hyrule Warriors Legends - 21 January 2016 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD - 4 March 2016 ---- Gallery GreatFairy(LoZ).gif|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda (Game) MM_GreatFairyClockTown.png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (The Great Fairy of Magic) MM_GreatFairyOfPower(Pink-Woodfall).png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Great Fairy of Power) MM_GreatFairyOfWisdom(Green-Snowhead).png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Great Fairy of Wisdom) MM_GreatFairyPurpleGreatBay.png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Great Fairy of Courage) Great_Fairy_WW.png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Great_Fairy_TP.png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess LegendPicFairyWWHD.png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD HW_Great_Fairy.png|Great Fairy in Hyrule Warriors HW_Great_Forest_Fairy_Model.png|Great Forest Fairy Costume in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends - Great Fairy wearing costume based on a bee|link=http://characters-and-media.wikia.com/wiki/Bee_(TLOZ) HW Great Sky Fairy Model.png|Great Sky Fairy Costume in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends - Great Fairy wearing costume based on the Crimson Loftwing|link=http://characters-and-media.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Loftwing HW_8-Bit_Fairy_Model.png|8-bit Fairy Costume in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends - Great Fairy wearing costume based her look in The Legend of Zelda (Game)|link=http://characters-and-media.wikia.com/wiki/File:GreatFairy(LoZ).gif MM3D_Great_Fairy_Artwork.png|Great Fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D HWL Fi Wind Waker Costume.png|Great Sea Map Costumes in Hyrule Warriors Legends - Fi wearing costume based on the Great Fairy|link=http://characters-and-media.wikia.com/wiki/Fi HWL_Great_Fairy_of_Tempests_Model.png|Great Fairy of Tempests Costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends - Great Fairy wearing costume based her look in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask as Great Fairy of Magic|link=http://characters-and-media.wikia.com/wiki/File:MM_GreatFairyClockTown.png Category:Characters Category:Fairy